<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting By The Moon by Naili_sl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979190">Waiting By The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naili_sl/pseuds/Naili_sl'>Naili_sl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, POV Bucky Barnes, Past Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naili_sl/pseuds/Naili_sl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Llegó con el invierno y todo, de repente, cambió. El mundo se voltea y él, irremediablemente, cae.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Primera Parte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola!<br/>Según yo, ya no iba a escribir más acerca de esta dinámica, pero la idea saltó a mí sin que pudiera hacer algo, además, me faltaba escribir un alfa Bucky.</p><p>Espero lo disfruten, será corto. </p><p>Gracias por leer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>




















  <b>Canción de Invierno</b>
</p><p> </p><p>No para de correr hasta perderse por el bosque, se sumerge a terrenos desconocidos ignorando la pesadez de las piernas y el hambre.</p><p>Se aprieta el costado izquierdo sintiendo la piel quemar, la herida que lleva aún no cicatriza del todo y esta empezado a dar molestia. Gruñe bajito metiendo aire hondamente a los pulmones, bocanadas enormes signos de fatiga que empieza a ganar.</p><p>Su pie se hunde en la nieve cada vez más espesa haciéndolo caer en un mala pisada. Hace el ademán de levantarse, pero sus extremidades se entumecen al instante que tocan el frío suelo.</p><p>Con trabajos se apoya del tronco de uno de los árboles que le rodean, se recarga cerrando los ojos sintiéndose sofocado y su músculo cardíaco disparado. Se concentra, escucha, olfatea, todos los sentidos alerta. Sonidos que anticipan la noche, no puede quedarse ahí, sigue estado está al alcance de cualquiera alfa y lo que menos quiere es tener algún enfrentamiento consciente de lo débil que está.</p><p>Empieza andar por la nieve arrastrando los pies con dificultad, se acomoda mejor la piel peluda sobre los hombros dándose cuenta que no será suficiente para mantener el calor corporal. No importa, el frío es su aliado después de todo, si no lo mato antes, se rehúsa a ceder ahora.</p><p>Pero todo queda olvidado al momento que escucha varias detonaciones. Arruga la nariz con fastidio, han traído el enfrentamiento hasta acá. Bufa, no cree que avancen más, el bosque está alejado de cualquier dominio con gran parte de terreno inexplorado hasta cruzar las montañas más altas, a donde planea ir. Tierras libres donde no sea fácil identificarlo como uno de los <em>rojos</em>, nadie quiere a un<em> come carne</em> cerca.</p><p>Gira una última vez por el sendero que ha marcado, ¿qué más da si no regresa? No hay razón para volver, sin embargo, una pizca de su ser espera, con mucho pesar, que su<em> tovarich</em> hayan podido salir también. Después de todo, fue quien le dio calor y trato <em>humano</em>, y, de no haber sido por eso, tal vez nunca hubiera exprimiendo ese pequeño deseo de emancipación, quedándose atado y ciego a la correas de quienes lo crearon.</p><p>*</p><p>Se sacude la nieve de los hombros apenas despierta. Encontró cimientos de lo que parecía haber sido una madriguera. Un nido abandonado. Lo que sea que les haya pasado a aquellos desdichados, no le importa o conmueve, pero las ruinas han sido útiles para pasar la fría noche resguardado.</p><p>Muere de hambre, entonces se dedica a buscar cualquier cosa movible que le alimente. Una gran suerte al notar un conejo pardo de la montaña. Sonríe mostrando sus caninos ansiosos por desgarrar carne jugosa.</p><p>Es un alfa bien entrenado, hambriento y sediento, es como un lobo rabioso donde no hay lugar para fallar.</p><p>La sangre del pobre animal salpica la blancura del suelo. Desolla y quita vísceras con facilidad y cuidado, no tiene ganas de prender el fuego y da la primera mordida dejando escurrir líquido espeso a través de su mentón. No es la primera vez, lo hacía a menudo con su <em>tovarich</em>. Supervivencia. Instinto. El instinto que da supervivencia.</p><p>Traga hasta saciarse, y con calma cose la carne sobrante, la empaca en su saco de cuero pues el camino sigue siendo largo.</p><p>*</p><p>Un río, la fortuna le sigue sonriendo pese los días que le han tomado a través de senderos intrazables. Bebe hasta que el estómago le duele. Lava la suciedad de su cuerpo, el largo cabello graso y la carne atorada bajo las uñas.</p><p>Tarda para salir esperando que el rayo de sol seque sus ropas, y es como se da cuenta que hay pasto verde bajo la nieve, no hace tanto frío y los árboles se adornan un tanto pintorescos.</p><p>Come lo último de sus reservas sin dejar de agudizar la nariz y oído, confiarse significaría la muerte.</p><p>Se paraliza cuando de repente detecta un olor ajeno. Una leve esencia de pertenencia a un alfa u omega, los beta no pueden desprender olor alguno.</p><p>Rápido se mueve tomando sus cosas al percibirlo aproximar. Se esconde tras unas rocas y pastizales cubiertos de nieve, y agradece que la mayoría de su olor se haya apaciguado por el agua.</p><p>Espera y espera empuñando su única cuchilla. Las hojas secas truenan antes las pisadas del intruso.</p><p>Se asoma con cautela, distingue a un ¿alfa? Es alto, piel pálida y cabellos dorados cubiertos de copos de nieve que caen de los árboles. Sus ropas son propias de invierno y de la montaña. No hay armas o algún insignia que lo identifique.</p><p>Un leve y dulce olor llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales, si pudiera describirlo diría una combinación de miel y almendras con la frescura de los pinos.</p><p>Omega.</p><p>Baja la cabeza para cubrirse la nariz, aquella rara esencia le ha revuelto las viseras. Una sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago cuando tiene hambre, y la cosa es que ahora está lleno.</p><p>Para cuando focaliza de nuevo, aquel omega se ha quedado como estatua en su lugar atento el medio que le rodea, ya sabe que no está solo, y sin que se vea dudar, como si el viento le confirmara, sale disparado olvidado, incluso, el pequeño recipiente cilíndrico que traía con sí y que llenó con agua.</p><p>A pasos sigilosos sale del escondite, toma el pequeño barril para olfatearlo. Aquel olor que le causa sensación de vacío está impregnado en la madera, un descuido fatal del omega pues así no será difícil encontrarle. Duda dándole vueltas al recipiente al aire. Al final, la curiosidad le aguijonea y le gana, además, tiene que llevarle el barril ¿no? Apuesta que tendrá sed.</p><p>*</p><p>La entrada a la pequeña y camuflada madriguera parece despejada. El omega no ha entrado, pero está cerca, el aroma a miel delata que aquel nido establecido bajo una especie de cueva entre árboles y zanjas, es el indicado.</p><p>Entonces decide rodear aquel espacio inspeccionando los alrededores, no detecta la presencia de otro ser ajeno, en especial, de otro alfa. Mira el barril que carga y se pregunta qué es lo que está haciendo un omega solo en medio del bosque azotado por el cruel invierno.</p><p>De pronto, una ráfaga de aire le pasa de lado sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Y de un momento a otro tiene al omega lanzándose encima, sin arma más que garras y colmillos diminutos, propios de su especie.</p><p>Le toma por sorpresa. El omega lo tira y trata de pasarle el brazo por el cuello para cortarle el flujo de aire.</p><p>Inútil osadía de la presa ante el depredador.</p><p>Se libra haciendo uso de la destreza fruto de su experiencia. Y aun así, se sorprende que aplicara más fuerza de la pensada, aquel omega sabe defenderse, y su masa muscular no la pasa por desapercibido.</p><p>Ruedan por el suelo, impacientado, saca el plus del instinto dejando al omega cautivo entre la nieve y su cuerpo.</p><p>Le gruñe contra la cara dejando notar su cabrero.</p><p>El omega agitado, se queda inmóvil bajo de él sin dejar de desafiar con la mirada. Cejas rubias arrugadas y unas pestañas largas del mismo tono sobre ojos azules brillosos como las profundidades del cielo incansable. El olor a miel con almendra se hace más presente, fruto de su enfado.</p><p>Aquel ser se retuerce en un intento de escape y sin dar pinta a darse por vencido, le da un rodillazo en el estómago.</p><p>Gruñe muy enfadado y lo toma del tobillo en su huida. Pero el omega le lanza patadas acertando una sobre la cara.</p><p>La sangre le hierve al notar como un hilo de su líquido vital escurre por la nariz.</p><p>Omega estúpido.</p><p>Ningún ser de aquella índole le había hecho algo así.</p><p>Limpia y chupa los dedos con su propia sangre. El omega le ve con desprecio, no retrocede, y vuelve a lanzarse como un gato arisco.</p><p>Le cuesta trabajo someterlo otra vez. Colmillos fuera, donde las puntas de su largo cabello castaño pegan contra aquella piel nívea de las mejillas.</p><p>Se sorprende, el omega no baja la mirada como espera.</p><p>Vuelve arrugar la nariz acentuando los colmillos como cuando se aproxima a la carne que va desgarrar. Amenazado, de cualquier forma fue el omega quien atacó primero.</p><p>Sin embargo algo lo distrae. Otra esencia, no tan dulce pero tierna. Alza el rostro consternado tratado de ubicar el origen de esta, y mayor es su espasmo al ver a unos cuantos metros, a la entrada de la madriguera, a un pequeño cachorro.</p><p>Tres o cuatro años quizás, de cabellos dorados pegados al rostro infante tras las lágrimas que brotan de sus pequeños ojos.</p><p>El omega se zafa ante su distracción, de echa a correr hacia el cachorro resguardándolo tras él. Su olor cambia súbitamente. Por primera vez el omega muestra temor.</p><p>Se pone de pie sacudiéndose la tierra y la nieve, y con mirada impasible repasa escena. El rubio le mira con demasiado recelo. El cachorro tras la pierna de su progenitor, tiembla con la carita llena de terror.</p><p>Suspira casado acomodándose las ropas.</p><p>El omega atento a sus movimientos, impaciente e inquieto, retrocede un paso cuando se mueve. </p><p>No va hacerles nada. No tiene motivo, ni razón. Porque incluso entre las bestias debe de existir algo de sentido común. Es lo que cree pese que no siempre pudo llevarlo a cabo.</p><p>Camina, bajo el vigilo del rubio hasta dónde quedó el barril de agua arrumbado. Lo toma y patea hasta que rueda a los pies del omega.</p><p>Hay un estallido de sorpresa en aquellos azules.</p><p>Espera que haya entendido que no les hará daño. Sin embargo el rubio no se inclina por el recipiente, sigue sin quitarle los ojos de encima.</p><p>Convencido que ya no tiene nada que hacer ante un omega solitario con su cachorro, da media vuelta alejándose a paso tranquilo.</p><p>*</p><p>Ronda por el lugar durante los siguientes tres días y confirma el desamparo del par. Nadie, según él, alfas, bestias o no, jamás desabrigan a su omega y cría.</p><p>Se inclina al río que le ha abastecido durante ese tiempo. Acuña la mano para poder beber, y sin que lo quiera, la imagen del omega se apodera de su pensamientos.</p><p>Lleva a nariz a su antebrazo donde el olor a miel sigue impregnado en sus ropas. El vacío sigue también ahí, clavado como una estaca provocando un desconsuelo ajeno.</p><p>Arruga el cisen antes de echarse agua a la cara. Tiene que seguir moviéndose, pesar en el omega y en su cachorro no es más que un fastidio.</p><p>Refresca una vez más su rostro cuando el reflejo de aquel ser aparece pintado en el agua acuñada por su manos.</p><p>No se incorpora y tampoco detiene su labor cuando este se aproxima, saliendo entre los arbustos cautelosamente.</p><p>El omega le mira con esos azules que penetran, llenos de vida y vigor,<em> libres</em>.</p><p>Esos ojos le enredan,<em> le llaman</em>.</p><p>Pero entonces el omega hace algo muy ajeno a lo esperado desconcertándolo por completo; eleva la comisura de sus labios en una tenue sonrisa.</p><p>¿Por qué hace eso? Nadie le sonríe a un<em> come carne.</em> Nadie le había sonreído más que su <em>tovarich</em>.</p><p>¿Cómo se supone que responda ante esto?</p><p>Arruga la nariz como defensa ante su desconcierto.</p><p>El omega quita el gesto de inmediato al notar su irritación, se agacha sin dejar de verle, y muy despacio saca del bolsillo que cuelga del hombro, una envoltura que deja sobre al ras del río que los separa.</p><p>—El invierno…</p><p>Todos sus sentidos se disparan y se concentran en aquella voz. Tono afable y candente, y por milésimas de segundo, se lo imagina haciendo otros sonidos.</p><p>—… el invierno llega a ser crudo para quienes no tenemos manda o algún refugio —le dice empujando el paquete con la yema de los dedos sobre el suelo húmedo.</p><p>Observa el paquete y luego sube la mirada al omega quieto.</p><p>No le interesa lo que le ha dado, y con indiferencia, regresa a su labor con el agua, esta vez sumergiendo la cuchilla ensangrentada de la última presa que adquirió. Quita el cochambre de la navaja tomándose su tiempo, el omega entiende marchándose por donde vino.</p><p>*</p><p>Se debate, incluso mueve el paquete con la punta de la bota y no la toma hasta la caída de la noche. No controla la mueca de asco al descubrir puros frutos secos y semillas.</p><p>Sucede lo opuesto con la esencia impregnada en la tela y vil cosas le invaden, meras del instinto que le doblega la razón. Tiempo que no sentía aquellas necesidades básicas, tal vez desde que era un cachorro pasando a la juventud, y las ansias, la necesidad de desgarrar el cuello de un omega y dejar su marca. Quiere ese olor a miel con almendras para él. El cuerpo caliente del omega, jadeante y necesitado.</p><p>Reclamarlo y luego….</p><p>¿...y luego?</p><p>La realidad lo golpea brutalmente.</p><p>Y luego sería un estorbo, una carga, el mero capricho de yacer con él sacumbirá sin duda, pero una marca es para toda la triste vida hasta que la muerte haga lo suyo.</p><p>Además, ha visto las bufonadas de alfas al momento de tratarse de sus omegas. Perros ridículos domesticados y debilitados.</p><p>Sin puntos débiles, aquellos imbéciles se buscaron uno.</p><p>Se acerca el río con el propósito de deshacerse de aquel presente, caen dos semillas al agua y sus ojos se entrecierran al recordar la imagen de la cría.</p><p>El cachorro de cabellos dorados como su progenitor. Encoge el brazo cerrado el puño con fuerza.</p><p>El invierno es cruel, la madre naturaleza haciendo lo suyo. Esta quita y da, puliendo la tierra a través de sus indescifrables y perfectas reglas, y solo los más fuertes, ante su estricto juicio, sobreviven.</p><p>La semillas le harán falta al omega para mantener saludable a su cría.</p><p>*</p><p>El rubio está un frente a un fogón a la entrada de la madriguera, se exalta al verle surgir entre las sobras de los arboles poniéndose a la defensiva.</p><p>Le avienta las semillas, él las cacha con una mano. No le dice nada al notar el retorno de su obsequio.</p><p>Hay silencio y por alguna razón tiene decepción ante el mutismo del rubio que lo examina con recelo.</p><p>Dos, tres, rebotes de una pelota de tela junto con una risita risueña emerge de la madriguera.</p><p>El omega detiene a su cachorro distraído de correr más allá de su alcance, no obstante, el juguete llega a sus pies.</p><p>Deja su cuchilla sobre la nieve en un signo de paz, y toma el juguete esférico acercándose con cautela. <em>La</em> cachorra, animada, se escapa del amparo de su progenitor para correr a su encuentro. Toma la pelota con un gran sonrisa haciendo más visible sus mejillas regordetas, y regresa saltando al resguardo de la madriguera.</p><p>Es una pequeña alfa de largos cabellos dorados y unos ojos verde aguamarina.</p><p>Se incorpora al escuchar al omega retomar su labor con la leña, su semblante, mientras lanza al fuego lo cachos de madera, es estoico sin la tensión que presentó inicialmente, y, para su gran sorpresa, le ofrece un tazón con garbanzos calientes.</p><p>Lo rechaza sin ocultar disgusto. El rubio no insiste, y él se va sin decir palabra, toma su cuchilla y camina rumbo al frío desolado.</p><p>*</p><p>La siguiente noche lo visita de nuevo, y la siguiente. El omega no le dice nada, le sigue ofreciendo un tazón lleno de lo sea que coma pese su desprecio.</p><p>Aquella tarde antes de hacer acto de presencia, lo observa desde la distancia trabajar con la leña que usará. Las apila y acomoda, luego, acompañado de su cachorra, separan semillas esparcidas en un tapete, y más tarde, ante el crepúsculo, juega con su cría.</p><p>Una ventisca golpea su rostro y cierra los ojos al detectar aquella esencia tan dulce y exquisita que incluso sus fosas nasales se dilatan. Exhala negándose a sí mismo el efecto que ha tenido sobre de él.</p><p>Esa misma noche el omega no le corre pero tampoco le invita a quedarse. Simplemente se levanta y camina hasta perderse en la oscuridad del nido.</p><p>Por primera vez duda y espera y espera hasta que el fuego se consume. La pesadez de los parados es más fuerte que su voluntad, y se acomoda ahí sobre el suelo en busca del sueño reparador.</p><p>*</p><p>Despierta al sentirse observado, se incorpora como resorte empuñando su cuchilla si llegar a desfundarla. Se congela al visualizar a la pequeña cría sentada junto a él, con los cachetes abultados y algo cuarteados por el frío, ella come tranquilamente un pedazo de hogaza sin dejar de verlo con curiosidad.</p><p>—Ellie.</p><p>El omega toma la atención de ambos, llama a su cría quien obedece de inmediato metiéndose dentro de la cueva.</p><p>El rubio le sigue si no antes de dejarle un pedazo de hogaza al marco del nido.</p><p>*</p><p>Se hace rutina observarlos de lejos. Cuando van al río o recolectan bayas. Cuando la cachorra sale de los límites del nido consumida por su curiosidad y luego regresa corriendo al escuchar cualquier cosa que la asuste. Él está ahí, observando desde las alturas de los árboles o de los relieves.</p><p>Lo ve recolectar leña, seguir rastros, o recoger los regalos de la naturaleza que sean útiles para el nido. Lo observa con curiosidad y asombro, la autosuficiencia y su carácter, su rebeldía y rigor, pero a la vez su indulgencia. El rubio sabe que está cerca, y nunca hace nada por expulsarlo de sus dominios. Si, porque son los dominios del omega.</p><p>Y de pronto, antes de que se de cuenta, él mismo se encuentra vigilando los alrededores, el omega podrá ser muy benevolente, pero él no quiere intrusos ni amenazas. Patrulla los alrededores e incluso roza los árboles con sus ropas marcado territorio.</p><p>*</p><p>—Omega —por primera vez su voz sale, seca y rasposa, ajena incluso para él después de tanto tiempo.</p><p>Van de regreso a la madriguera después de recolectar hierbas, el rubio se detiene al instante que le habla, gira despacio hacia atrás alzando el rostro para verle, allí sentado sobre un unas rocas cubiertas de nieve.</p><p>Se pone de pie contento al ver que tiene su atención—; ¿cómo te llamas, omega?</p><p>—Steve —su tono es suave y claro con una pizca de docilidad que no deja ver más al retomar su camino sin esperarlo.</p><p>
  <em>Steve.</em>
</p><p>Lo repite en su mente.</p><p>
  <em>Steve.</em>
</p><p>Como una canción a la luna llena.</p><p>
  <em>Steve.</em>
</p><p>Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más insistente.</p><p>*</p><p>Lleva toda la mañana y su caza a sido un rotundo fracaso. No quiere un simple ejemplar, quiere lo mejor y de buen estado, el conejo más grande y carnoso que puede encontrar pues será para el omega.</p><p>Cumple su misión pasado el mediodía, está muy satisfecho pues no es un conejo, es una liebre blanca de aproximadamente unos tres kilos, joven y con un pelaje precioso, manchada un poco por la sangre que se quitará al lavarse en el río, y así el omega podrá utilizar la piel para él o para la cría.</p><p>Cuando llega el rubio le sonríe yendo a su encuentro, recibimiento afable que se fue haciendo normal con el pasar de los días. Pero el rubio borra su sonrisa cuando le alza la mano sosteniendo de las orejas a su presa. Incluso la cachorra se une a ellos con curiosidad, colocándose tras su progenitor al ver al animalito muerto.</p><p>El rubio toma la liebre de la pata con incomodidad. Eso lo aturde, ¿acaso no le ha gustado?</p><p>—No comemos carne —el omega habla despegando sus azules del animal.</p><p>Un herbívoro.</p><p>—¿Por qué mató al conejito? —murmura la cachorra tomando en sus diminutos brazos al pobre animal.</p><p>Son herbívoros.</p><p>Su mente lo repite en forma de eco.</p><p>—Lo siento —el rubio dice apenado.</p><p>—Que desperdicio —murmura observando a lo que fue su presa en brazos de la cría que lo carga como si no fuese comida.</p><p>Se va nada conforme ante su fracaso de complacer al omega.</p><p>*</p><p>La próxima vez consigue bayas y otros frutos del bosque que apenas la madre tierra da ante el invierno. Le ha costado el doble de trabajo ante su ignorancia e inexperiencia en el tema. Trepa árboles y desempolva de nieve cada arbusto silvestre que detecta.</p><p>Cuando el costal está lleno, camina hacia el nido quitándose palos secos atorados en el cabello.</p><p>Llega encontrado la madriguera en plena calma, raro porque la cachorra llega a ser escandalosa. Mira al cielo, los días son más cortos y entiende que lo mejor es que las crías se refugien con el sol.</p><p>Espera hasta que el omega sale del nido con una capa sobre los hombros.</p><p>El rubio sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando abre el costal lleno provocándole un cosquilleo en el estómago.</p><p>—Gracias —el omega está complacido y él también.</p><p>Su interior se agita de satisfacción cuando la distancia entre ellos se cierra. Suprime un aullido de felicidad cuando el rubio se quita la capa dejando al descubierto su pálido cuello.</p><p>Nota la cicatriz casi invisible de una antigua marca, seca y sin validez. No le importa, e inclina la nariz en ese lugar tan íntimo inhalando profundamente aquella esencia de miel con almendras que tanto le inquieta.</p><p>Percibe como el omega contiene la respiración más no se aleja, le está dando licencia de seguir con el cortejamiento, e impulsado por esto, saca la lengua para lamer ahí, sobre la glándula. El omega respinga dejando caer el costal al aferrar las manos a sus ropas.</p><p>—Espera...</p><p>—Shhh… —lo sujeta de la cintura sin salir de su escondite, pasa la lengua seguido por aquel lugar, lento y suave, deleitándose con el sabor y suavidad de aquella nívea piel. Y sabe que va todo bien cuando el omega se relaja en sus brazos, e incluso, distraídamente ladea un poco más el cuello dándole más acceso de explorarlo.</p><p>Sube la nariz por toda su extensión del cuello pasando por el lóbulo de la oreja, lo pega un poco más y roza la punta de su nariz con la suya. El omega le mira correspondiendo al gesto.</p><p>El rubio se separa, toma el costal con los frutos y camina rumbo al fogón prendido.</p><p>Le sigue sin decir palabra, el omega lo guía y él se sienta en el suelo entre sus piernas.</p><p>Los dos en silencio, contemplan el fuego, y cierra los ojos cada vez que el rubio le pasa los dedos a través de sus largos cabellos.</p><p>—Aun no me dices tu nombre —el omega habla a un lado de su oreja sin dejar de acariciarle.</p><p>Frunce el ceño aun con los ojos cerrado. ¿Qué se supone que diga si no tiene como tal una respuesta?</p><p>Ante su silencio, el omega sigue:</p><p>—¿Sabes como te dice Ellie?</p><p>Mueve la cabeza como respuesta.</p><p>—Eres el alfa de los conejitos.</p><p>Sonríe sin abrir los ojos.</p><p>—Entonces que así sea.</p><p>Una risita se escapa del rubio pero la apacigua al decir lo siguiente:</p><p>—Eras un rojo.</p><p>Abre los ojos de inmediato y se aleja para poder verlo.</p><p>El rubio lo observa con tranquilidad e incluso, hay compresión en sus ojos.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo sabes, omega?</p><p>—Steve —le corrige</p><p>Lo mira con pesadez.</p><p>El rubio se encoje los hombros. Se desliza del tronco donde sentado de modo de quedar a su altura.</p><p>—Eres un <em>come carne</em> y venías de poniente, domino del Cráneo Rojo y Lukin.</p><p>Frunce el ceño, el conocimiento que el omega porta del tema es indiscutible y aún así, ha permitido cortejarlo.</p><p>No lo piensa mucho con la sagacidad adelantándose—; ¿Te da miedo? —se aproxima.</p><p>—¿Debería? —El omega se queda quieto, aliento cálido contra su rostro.</p><p>Niega —No —y aun así tiene la necesidad de responder alto y claro.</p><p>Aquella noche, el omega no regresa dentro del nido. Pasa la noche junto con él tumbados sobre una gruesa piel, acurrucados unos contra el otro contemplando el cielo nocturno. Nunca había notado lo hermoso que pintan las constelaciones.</p><p>*</p><p>La comida es lo más difícil, <em>comer del árbol, no del animal</em>, lo repite y repite cada vez que lleva el cucharón de semillas a la boca, mastica casi sin masticar pasando el bolo sin realmente saborear.</p><p>Cacha<strike> al omega</strike> a <em>Steve,</em> sonriéndole la primera vez que termina por completo el plato con los frutos secos junto con un pedazo de tortilla recién hecha de semillas molidas, agua y hierbas.</p><p>*</p><p>—Tranquila, ellos pueden oler tu miedo —le dice a Ellie colocando un mano sobre su pequeña cabecita indicando quedarse oculta entre los secos pastizales. A lo lejos, acechan una ardilla sobre un tronco.</p><p>—¿Lista? —susurra— ¡hora!</p><p>—¡Wuaaaa! —La pequeña salta con un gruñido tan poco intimidante que se tiene que morder la lengua para no reír. Una extraña experiencia que nunca había vivido. Esa mocosa le ha sacado más risas de las que nunca había tenido en toda su vida.</p><p>—Se ha ido —la pequeña le dice a él y a Steve sentado en las alturas como espectador.</p><p>—Vas mejorando —se levanta del suelo sacudiéndose la nieve de la ropa.</p><p>—¿De verdad? —la pequeña sonríe entusiasmada corriendo a él.</p><p>Para su quinta sesión va bien la mocosa, le pone empeño y es atenta, su único defecto que encuentra es que es muy ruidosa. Mejorará y como pequeña alfa podrá, después, proteger a su propio paquete. El eleva la comisura de su labio como respuesta, una media sonrisa de aprobación que la pequeña interpreta de inmediato al inflar sus pecho y mejillas con orgullo.</p><p>—Lo haces bien, cariño —Steve interrumpe llegando con ellos y ella se va brincando alegremente rumbo al río.</p><p>—Iré a recorrer la zona —comenta al notar la caída del cielo, se oscurecerá pronto, y pese que el día se le ha ido con ellos, no quiere dejar pasar su recorrido habitual.</p><p>—Te esperamos en el refugio, entonces—Steve junta sus frentes y roza la punta de sus narices, gesto que se ha vuelto común entre ellos, algo íntimo pero a la vez casual.</p><p>Aquella ocasión,cuando regresa por la noche, Steve permite que se aproxime, se acomoda entre su piernas y deja a su alcance, por segunda vez, su glándula omega, el rubio ladea el cuello dejando que lama cuantas veces, permitiéndole envolverle con su esencia de alfa.</p><p>*</p><p>Baja con cuidado el piso resbaladizo pisando con cuidado y protegido las bayas que lleva. Tuvo que salir más de la periferia que conoce debido a la escasez de alimentos con el invierno agudizado.</p><p>Le duelen las piernas de frío, y siente lo labios cuarteados. Pero todo pasa a segundo plano al olfatear tenues de esencias ajenas. Mira el piso con estragos de lo que pueden ser pisadas, su pulso se acelera, y pese que la nieve ha hecho lo suyo para borrarlas, sabe perfectamente que no son de Steve y ni de Ellie. Se agacha tomando la tierra, la disuelve entre sus dedos llevándolos a la nariz.</p><p>Sale disparado de ahí olvidando el costal con bayas por completo. Corre en dirección al nido sintiendo sudar frío. Se trata de alfas. Y si su sentido no se equivoca, son alfas salvajes. Aquellas bestias habitan las tierras lejanas de los montes del norte, relegados por su pérdida de raciocinio y sentido común, dominados por el mero instinto. Muchos lo catalogan como un retroceso. Bestias indomesticables, irían desnudo si no hiciera frío. El invierno los habría empujado a tierras más bajas.</p><p>
  <em>Steve Steve Steve</em>
</p><p>Piensa en el omega y su la cría mientras corre con el corazón a todo galope. Por primera vez experimenta ese hueco en el pecho al imaginarse la pérdida de alguien.</p><p>No puede. No va a permitirlo.</p><p>Le hierve la sangre de solo pensar en alfas lastimando al omega y a la cachorra.</p><p>Le hierve la sangre que de solo pensar en las atrocidad de lo que son capaces de hacer.</p><p>Y todos su temores de duplican al visualizar la madriguera. Steve con un cadáver a sus pies, está ahí con sangre en la boca y nariz acorralado por cuatro alfas robustos.</p><p>El omega se defiende, trata de liberarse de ellos para llegar al nido de dónde ha sido apartado.</p><p>Lo que es siente, si puede describirlo, es como el fuego que le consume cobrara más fuerza de una forma abrazadora arrasando con todo. El juicio retrocede ante la necesidad de olisquear la sangre fresca y cálida de aquellos que has osado a tocar lo que se han convertido en algo tan valuable en su misera existencia.</p><p>No da aviso a su llegada y los alfas tardan en reaccionar. Brinca agarrado por la espalda a uno clavado la cuchilla en la yugular. Directo y preciso. Segundos en que retira la cuchilla, segundos que ya tiene al segundo alfa encima. Gruñe de dolor el sentir su carne del hombro desgarrar bajo los colmillos ajenos, el alfa se aleja desprendiendo parte de su cuero,y escucha, perfectamente como se lo traga.</p><p>Gira rápido abalanzándose logrando clavar la cuchilla en el ojo de su contrincante cuando este aún se está lamiendo la boca con su sangre.</p><p>El omega sigue batallando contra los otros dos alfas. Pero su atención se desvía de inmediato, sus ojos sacan chispas y la cabeza le explota cuando un sexto alfa sale de la madriguera llevado a Ellie de un pie y de cabeza. La pequeña llora y se retuerce tratado de zafarse dando alusión a una muñeca de trapo ante el alfa.</p><p>Steve chilla tratando de llegar a su cachorra logrando clavar un trozo de madera en el tercero de los opresores, pero es detenido por el cuarto alfa tomándolo de los rubios cabellos.</p><p>No lo piensa, y cuando se lanza contra el sexto, este ya lo está esperando con garras y colmillos fuera aventado a la pequeña a un lado. Ellie cae sobre la nieve y se escabulle a gatas entre los pastizales.</p><p>Hay sangre sin dolor. No sabe si es de él o del otro alfa. Lo único que sabe es que busca su yugular, ganará aquel que llegue primero. Sintiendo el encuentro largo pese que lleva solo los minutos, es eterno pensando que el omega sigue afuera contra otro alfa, desesperado, en un movimiento rápido se desliza por detrás de su contrincante logrando hacer una llave con sus brazos. Este se mueve protegiendo su manzana, entonces opta por sostenerla la cabeza y rotarla hasta que los huesos del cuello crepitan, un chasquido súbito, lo suelta y su oponente cae en seco con la cabeza volteada.</p><p>No pierde el tiempo y sale en busca de Steve. Un alivio, tremendo sosiego que siente al ver al omega sacado a su cría oculta en los pastizales. Y a unos cuantos metros, el cuerpo del último alfa yace junto con los demás.</p><p>*</p><p>Aquella noche, después de deshacerse de los cuerpos, y la sangre sobre la nieve, atienden sus heridas dentro de la madriguera. Es un espacio angosto donde apenas cabe de pie pese que aparenta ser más pequeño desde afuera. Ahí, el omega tiene un lecho de pieles con unos cuantos objetos personales sobre una roca, y muy al fondo, detrás de unas rocas sobrepuestas con un espacio muy reducido, Ellie duerme tranquila al fin.</p><p>Steve cura su herida del hombro, la más escandalosa pues los otras son genuinas, no se puede quejar, aquella herida es mínima y saber que el omega y la cachorra están ilesos, piensa que la herida del hombro no ha sido nada.</p><p>—Te quedarás esta noche —Steve eleva la voz por primera vez, con un tono autoritario que no deja de sorprenderle.</p><p>No dice nada y permite que el rubio termine con su labor.</p><p>—Perdí las bayas —dice al fin cuando se coloca su gruesa piel sobre el dorso desnudo.</p><p>Steve no ríe como espera y en vez de eso suelta un diminuto “no importa”,y le extiende la mano para que se acuesten juntos en el lecho. Las matas son cálidas y suaves bajo su piel desnuda del dorso, enfrascadas de la esencia del omega, miel con almendras. Contiene un suspiro, y cierra los ojos cuando el rubio coloca la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo, alcanzando una gruesa piel para cubrirlos a ambos.</p><p>Steve sigue inquieto y nervioso.</p><p>Acaricia su hebras doradas cada vez más largas, suave y con calma, siendo delicado, temiendo, por primera vez que sus manos hagan daño.</p><p>Steve se va relajado bajo su tacto dejando escapar diminutas exhalaciones.</p><p>—Gracias… por todo —el rubio alza el rostro para verle con los ojos azules cristalinos y llenos de pesar.</p><p>Traga duro no sabiendo cómo corresponder, nunca había visto al omega tan vulnerable, eso le amarga la boca, le perturba de una forma que no creyó que fuera posible, y pese a eso, realmente cree que hubiera podido protegerse solo y a Ellie.</p><p>—Tu tatuaje en el antebrazo... —el rubio sigue después de unos momentos sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y su mención hace que se le erice el vello bajo la nuca.</p><p>
  <em>56898</em>
</p><p>Steve le alcanza y le pasa la yema de los dedos en cada número a mitad del antebrazo, tinta negra bien delineada desde que era un cachorro.</p><p>—...¿me dirás tu nombre ahora? —el rubio deja de acariciarle y lo mira fijamente.</p><p>Se lo diría con gusto si realmente tuviera uno, pero no tiene uno más que esto. Hace una mueca y le acerca de nuevo su antebrazo como respuesta, el omega, con arrepentimiento que esfuerza en ocultar, entiende delicándole una diminuta sonrisa.</p><p>*</p><p>Tiene la vista fija en el techo durante el transcurso de la noche. Steve dormita sobre de él, pero afirma que tampoco no logra conciliar el sueño por completo.</p><p>Activo #56898.</p><p>No quiere eso, quiere un nombre que pueda ofrecer al omega, quiere ser alguien para él y no ser un simple número o una bestia anónima. Ser alguien para Steve y para Ellie, tener un nombre para ellos. Cierra los ojos ante la impotencia que siente, piensa y piensa y en su mente no hay muchos recuerdos fuera de ser un <em>rojo. </em>Explora más atrás, inviernos atrás cuando era un cachorro que corría libre por las llanuras verdes.</p><p>
  <em>Se fuerte, Bucky.</em>
</p><p>Un hombre de cabellos castaños le dice al sacarlo bajo la mesa. No recuerda quién es, todo es borroso y confuso, pero aquella memoria sigue ahí, siempre consoladora pues no es la primera vez que llega a colarse; es el último pétalo de la flor antes de marchitarse, lo único que tiene, lo único que le queda.</p><p>—Bucky —susurra después de relamerse los labios secos, y piensa que Steve no le ha oído por lo bajito que ha hablado, pero este alza la cabeza mirándolo con tal singularidad.</p><p>—Creo que es Bucky —repite con voz rasposa.</p><p>Steve sonríe, tierno y cálido, y se alza para rozar su nariz—. Me gusta… —no se aparta, y hace algo que lo pasma; el omega junta sus bocas, sus preciosos labios haciendo contacto con los suyos cuarteados.</p><p>—Va contigo —Steve le dice una vez que se separa, pero él ya no me esta poniendo atención, quiere mas de ese sabor, de aquel contacto tan extraño y placentero. Decidido, lo toma por la nuca para empinarlo y explorar aquella nueva caricia, mueve sus labios sobre los del omega y vibra por dentro cuando el rubio abre la boca dejando explorar su cavidad.</p><p>Cambia apresurado las posiciones buscando mejor apoyo. Steve bajo bajo de él, enredando sus lenguas y combinados sabores. No cree que pueda cansarse de eso.</p><p>Y de pronto, ante todo pronóstico, el omega gimotea contra su boca.</p><p>No lo hubiera hecho.</p><p>La mecha que prende el fuego. El relámpago que da paso a la tormenta. Su deseo destella irreversiblemente.</p><p>Se acomoda entre las piernas del rubio y empieza a mover las caderas, restregándose sin pudor.</p><p>Steve ahora suelta un gemido de sorpresa.</p><p>—Espera,<em> Bucky… ah </em>—le pone la mano sobre el pecho pero él se se enfoca en cómo suena <em>su nombre</em> en esos labios.</p><p>Lo calla chocado sus bocas fuertemente, muerde y jala su labio inferior sin dejar de hacer fricción en sus partes. Puede oler su excitación, el omega está tan ansioso como él pese que sigue poniendo leve resistencia con las manos sobre su pecho.</p><p>Como puede se baja los pantalones y desliza los del rubio con algo de dificultad y lentitud para su justo. Gruñe cuando al fin sus miembros chocan. Los toma con mano y se restriega con fuerza contra la polla ajena.</p><p>Steve, con lo ojos cerrados fuertemente, calla sus jadeos contra la palma de su mano.</p><p>Para un momentos para terminar por rasgar y deshacerse casi de una forma desesperada, las ropas superiores del rubio dejándolo expuesto al fin. Saliva ante la piel nívea y de apariencia delicada. Su manos suben contorneado aquella figura y se detienen en los pezones rozados. Sin contenerse, toma uno con la boca y Steve se exalta dejando escapar esos sonidos reprimidos que son melodía armónica para sus oídos.</p><p>Steve se retuerce conteniendo un chillido cuando toma entre sus dientes y jala el delicado pezón. Lo deja rojo, y va por el otro para saciarse. Jala, muerde, succiona sintiendo como el rubio le entierra fuertemente los dedos en la nuca.</p><p>Observa su obra satisfecho, Steve jadeante con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior, su piel pura, con señales claras de profanación que le ha causado.</p><p>Se inclina a rozar la nariz del rubio, este entreabre un ojo, sonrojado, le corresponde el gesto.</p><p>—Ellie … —Steve logra tomar aire —Ellie está del otro lado y...<em>oh...</em>—no termina porque ha colado una mano tentando su perineo en busca de su agujero.</p><p>Sonríe maliciosamente cuando el rubio abre las piernas ante su tacto y dobla las rodillas dándole un mejor acceso.</p><p>—Entonces sigue callado ese ruidos necesitados, <em>omega </em>—le susurra al oído sintiendo como Steve se tensa.</p><p>No pierde más el tiempo, se incorpora sintiendo el gélido clima en contraste a la temperatura de su cuerpo. Sostiene las pierna del Omega dobladas hacia su pecho, y alinea su pene a la entrada.</p><p>Steve no es capaz de callar un gemido agudo cuando se clava de golpe. Y él también gruñe un tanto reprimido, pues lo que menos quiere es despertar a la pequeña Ellie, pero se le complica ante semejante estrechez que le envuelve. Tan suave, tan cálido, tan apretado, y ahora es todo suyo.</p><p>Su cadera se mueve frenéticamente sin esperar más siendo bruto y tosco. Se inclina cubriendo el cuerpo del rubio con el suyo. Steve lo envuelve con las piernas, lo abraza por el cuello y calla sus sollozos placenteros contra su hombro. Los dos cuerpos cayendo en sintonía.</p><p>Gruñe secamente, Steve le ha mordido, el muy maldito le ha mordido el hombro lastimado causándole espasmo en todo el cuerpo.</p><p>Se detiene saliendo de él muy a su pesar, Steve, desconcertado abre los ojos, y lo empuja incitándolo con sus piernas que aun lo rodean, y ante su indiferencia, el omega se queja, protesta soltado suaves lloriqueo ahogados.</p><p>—Voltéate —usa voz autoritaria esperado suma obediencia.</p><p>Steve tiembla, puede percibir la leve vibración de sus muslos húmedos alrededor de su cadera. Pero le hace caso, gira dejando expuesto su cuello, espalda y glúteos.</p><p>Lo contempla y toma una de las hermosas mejillas con fuerza, la separa dejando al descubierto el rosado y húmedo agujero.</p><p>Se siente babear y su pene palpita ansioso por sumergirse a donde pertenece.</p><p>—Omega —le dice posicionándose, rosa la punta de su miembro contra aquella estrada.</p><p>Steve jadea, le ve por el rabillo del ojo, y se muerde el labio suprimiendo sus aullidos necesitados.</p><p>—Omega —le repite continuado con su tortura.</p><p>Steve solloza débilmente y mueve las caderas desesperado, las sube y baja tratando se alcanzarlo, y ante su fracaso, se frota intensamente contra las mantas.</p><p>Se relame los labios al presenciar tal espectáculo, satisfecho, se le coloca encima.— Omega —voz raposa y gruesa al oído del rubio, su pene apuntando, listo para incrustarse.</p><p>—Alfa —Steve gime, al fin, reclamándolo.</p><p>Sonríe triunfante, y lame con ternura la mejilla del rubio antes de clavarse con fuerza.</p><p>No tiene compasión ni se contiene en cada martillazo que da contra aquel agujero que le recibe gustosamente. Sus caderas chocan causando enrojecimiento en la piel blanca del omega quien ahoga sus gemidos contra las mantas que estruja entre los puños, piel sudorosa y caliente, y su cuerpo sometido cada vez que lo invade.</p><p>Se queja sintiendo cerca, su nudo amenazando en formarse, muere por adherirse en aquellas paredes que lo asfixian.</p><p>Exhala alto al percibir con agonía, suaves espasmos alrededor de su polla. El gesto de Steve de un largo gemido ahogado da a entender su culminación. Entonces prepara todo, lame su cuello hasta quitar la salinidad, deposita un <em>beso, </em>caricia que acaba de aprender y cuyo gesto se le hizo apto para transmitir <em>todo</em> a falta de palabras. Dos, tres, estocadas más y clava sus colmillos reclamando al omega bajo de él, a la vez que derrama su semilla dentro. Steve deja escapar entre un hondo y profundo suspiro y sollozo cuando él se vacía con su nudo aferrándose en aquellas paredes internas, y sus caninos dejando la maldita marca de unión.</p><p>Steve ahora es suyo, le pertenece así como ahora él, <em>Bucky</em>, le pertenece en cuerpo y alma.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Segunda Parte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Canción de Otoño</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Desde hace rato que no está durmiendo, solo está ahí tumbado prensando al omega contra su cuerpo, como una hiedra al tronco que aferra, lo abraza con los brazos y piernas, la espalda de Steve pegada a su pecho, piel contra piel, desnudos bajo las cálidas mantas, únicas testigas directas de su unión.</p><p>Inclina la cabeza rozando la nariz a su perfecta marca debajo del lóbulo de la oreja del cuello pálido del omega. Steve se estremece entre el sueño cuando le pasa la lengua y unos tres castos <em>besos</em>.</p><p>—mmm...¿<em>Buck</em>? —Steve, aún adormecido, con los ojos cerrados y las cejas fruncidas, gira levemente buscándolo.</p><p><em>Bucky</em> le besa fugazmente los labios entreabiertos —¿si? —lame la mejilla a su alcance.</p><p>Steve relaja el ceño, se estira como gato montés entre sus brazos haciendo que sus glúteos rocen contra su flácido miembro. El omega suspira cayendo de nuevo en un pleno descanso.</p><p>Acomoda la cabeza con el propósito de seguir aguardándolo, y tal vez consiga algunos minutos más de siesta pese que siente el cuerpo despierto. No pasa mucho, abre un ojo al sentir un jalón en la parte externa de la cobija. Gira levemente hacia atrás. Ellie, con el cabello hecho un desastre, tallándose un ojo, está ahí parada con el rostro bajo el velo de somnolencia, bosteza antes de dirigirle la palabra:</p><p>—Tengo hambre.</p><p>Parpadea como respuesta, la ve y ella le repite lo mismo rascándose la nuca.</p><p>Bufa para sí mismo,<em> cahorros,</em> se incorpora soltando por fin al omega que se queja un poco—. Ponte otra cosa encima y tus zapatos para que vayamos por algo de comer —le dice al notar los pequeños brazos desnudos y los pies descalzos de la cachorra. Ella obedece dando brincos a la parte trasera.</p><p>Se pasa un mano por el rostro y se desliza fuera del lecho provocando sin remedio el despertar del rubio.</p><p>Steve se vuelve a estirar como gato soltado un largo suspiro, las mantas se le enredan en las piernas dejando a la vista el dorso con las marcas rojizas que dejó su apetito.</p><p>Sonríe de lado de tan solo recordar, y las punzadas constantes en el hombro no hacen más que rebrotar el dulce y exquisito recuerdo.</p><p>Cubre su desnudez inferior, está tomando el resto de sus ropas cuando nota que el omega se le ha quedado viendo desde su lugar, recostado sobre el lecho y las cobijas revueltas entre las piernas, pero Steve desvía rápidamente la mirada cuando nota que ha sido pillado.</p><p>Se ríe por dentro, no entiende su timidez si ya han yacido y cogido.</p><p>—¿No vendrás con nosotros? —le pregunta terminándose de vestir.</p><p>Steve asiente sentándose al borde del lecho y busca rápidamente sus ropas con la mirada.</p><p>Él se acerca, maliciosamente y conmovido por la actitud tan extrañamente cohibida del omega. Se para frente a él, extiende la mano y Steve, aun desnudo, lo mira rápidamente antes de aceptar su ayuda no solicitada quedado de pie.</p><p>Junta sus frentes y rozar sus narices en su saludo habitual.</p><p>—Buenos días, <em>omega</em> —dice antes de besarlo suave y despacio siendo correspondido de inmediato.</p><p>—Buenos días, <em>Buck </em>—Steve murmura rompiendo el beso, siendo tan cariñoso que casi se arrepiente de su malicia.</p><p>No puede evitarlo, sonríe con picaría y Steve lo nota muy tarde.</p><p>El rubio suelta un jadeo de sorpresa cuando estampa la mano y agarra con fuerza uno de sus glúteos desnudos.</p><p>—¡Bucky! —Steve le aparta bruscamente y se aleja con la cara roja.</p><p>Ríe, ríe muy alto por primera vez en toda su vida pero no lo concientiza, ríe como nunca lo había hecho; hombros moviéndose y el estómago doliendo, su carcajada haciendo eco.</p><p>Steve lo fulmina con la mirada mientras se coloca las botas, y después, una genuina sonrisa se asoma sobre su bello rostro.</p><p>*</p><p>—Entonces…. —Ellie le alcanza tomándolo de la mano una tarde que van río—, …¿te quedarás con nosotros? —le pregunta alzando el rostro.</p><p>Él mira sobre el hombro a Steve detrás ellos, este le da un leve asentimiento—. ¿No quieres que me quede? —regresa a la pequeña que le mira con esos enormes azules aguamarina.</p><p>—Todavía no me enseñas bien a cazar —es un reproche.</p><p>—No hemos practicado mucho —responde sin saber qué más decir y vuelve a girar hacia atrás en busca del rubio quien solo le sonríe y anima a seguir.</p><p>Resopla encontrando difícil y fastidioso abordar el tema con la cachorra.</p><p>—¿Te molesta si me quedo? —no puede creer que una escuincla le haga pensar sus palabras.</p><p>—Bueno, nos cuidas y me estas enseñando a cazar…¡mira! —Ellie se detiene en seco con los ojos brillantes—. ¡Un ardilla! anda vamos, tienes que enseñarme —grita mientras lo arrastra por el sendero.</p><p>*</p><p>Una día Ellie atrapa un conejo, corre entusiasmada hacia el nido para mostrárselo a Steve. Ella orgullosa, alimenta al roedor con semillas, le da agua y le prepara un pequeño lecho con trozos de ramas secas y un cacho de tela. Llora cuando le dicen que hay que regresarlo al bosque.</p><p>Steve le explica que el conejo también tiene a sus propias crías que cuidar. Ellie entre hipos escucha abrazando con euforia al pequeño animal.</p><p>No deja de sollozar cuando dejan ir al roedor, pero su semblante cambia al contemplar con asombro, como el conejo se encuentra, entre las rocas, con otros dos más pequeños.</p><p>*</p><p>Steve está dentro de la madriguera arreglando el lecho de la pequeña al presentir la temperatura descender cada noche.</p><p>Mientras tanto, él le da de cenar a la cachorra y cuando termina, ella lleva un libro donde se puede leer “Colmillo Blanco” en la portada.</p><p>—¿Te leo? —la pequeña lo abre una página aleatoria. Tiene el libro al revés y le cuenta una historia que supone saca de la cabeza y sin embargo, se limita a escucharla con atención.</p><p>—Lindo… linda historia —es lo único que le sale cuando ella termina después de unos leves minutos.</p><p>—¿Verdad?, ahora te toca —no se lo pide, prácticamente le ordena que le lea.</p><p>Bucky eleva un ceja, la mocosa será tan tenaz como su padre. Toma el libro que le extiende la pequeña, lo observa; pasta gruesa y maltratada, las hojas y su tan antiguo formato, son evidencia suficiente para que determine que es uno de los pocos ejemplares pertenecientes a la antigua especie que se existió.</p><p>Abre en la primera página y empieza a leer.</p><p>*</p><p>Las noches siguientes el invierno arrasar con toda su esplendor, donde los tres se tienen que acurrucar de modo de conservar el calor, salvaguardando a Ellie ante todo que duerme entre los dos.</p><p>Casi no salen del nido, invernan sobreviviendo con las reservas de comida que recolectaron a principios de tal cruel temporada.</p><p>*</p><p>La estación cambia gradualmente, la nieve no se ha ido por completo pero ahora resalta más el verde.</p><p>Steve y él salen al río una de las primeras mañanas pintorescas. Y durante su recorrido no omite el canto de las avecillas felices ante el frío mayormente apaciguado.</p><p>Mira a su costado, el omega está llenando los recipientes con agua, el sol resalta sus cabellos dorados, sus rasgos bien definidos como la nariz recta, y sus labios, pese que están algo blanquecinos, no dejan que de ser atrayentes. Aquella mañana Steve luce extrañamente más precioso.</p><p>Exhala regresando a su labor, deja las gruesas pieles que usaron en invierno para que se oreen sobre el pasto y los arbustos. Cuando voltea, Steve está desnudándose por completo.</p><p>—Tú también necesitas un baño —el rubio le dice antes de sumergirse al agua.</p><p>Es cierto, pero no precisamente por eso le hace caso.</p><p>El agua es fresca y cristalina, la piel de la espalda se le enchina al momento que su cintura queda cubierta.</p><p>—¿Qué tramas? —Steve le pregunta una vez que lo tiene cerca. Ya le conoce y su sonrisa pícara no le pasa desapercibida al rubio</p><p>—Que voy a follarte —lo jala hacia él y Steve es tan ligero en el agua que se siente como una pluma.</p><p>—Bien, porque las tres últimas semanas no me tomaste —Steve enreda las piernas en su cintura, y le besa toda la mandíbula hasta bajar por el cuello.</p><p>—Era invierno, Steve —dice entre besos. Los sostiene de los glúteos ayudando al movimiento que el rubio hace con su cadera sintiendo así mismo despertar.</p><p>Es tan deleitoso frotarse, uno contra el otro, rugosos y ansiosos. Una fricción tan deliciosa aumentada con Steve tomando sus miembros entre su puño.</p><p>El rubio le acaricia la espalda sujetándose sólo con la piernas, sube las manos hasta enredarlas en su largo y húmedo cabello, esos azules bajo el velo de las pestañas doradas, le penetran como dos navajas al pecho, lo retan, lo cautivan, y ama como las cejas rubias se contraen cuando desliza una mano a su delicado agujero., le roza el contorno delineado con el índice y Steve cierra los ojos, jadea, se muerde el labio inferior y Bucky puede sentir perfectamente cómo se contrae el aro de carne alrededor de su dedo.</p><p>—Anda —acaricia una de la mejillas del rubio, lo baja y ambos caminan a la orilla.</p><p>En una de las mantas que trajeron, el rubio se deja caer de rodillas frente a él, toma su miembro con la boca sacándole pesados jadeos. La lengua del rubio sobre toda su longitud, le mama con tal fogosidad que él se estrella contra la bonita boca enredando los dedos en las hebras doradas.</p><p>A Steve le brillan los azules, se separa y se limpia la saliva que le escurre por el mentón y luego, se coloca boca abajo dejando el culo al aire.</p><p>Ahí copulan indemnizado el largo invierno, Steve gime alto, su es nombre cantado por esos labios que promulgar placer, y él se desconecta por segundos cuando explota y su nudo anida dentro del omega.</p><p>O cuando succiona el miembro del omega, sabor exquisito y único. Steve se tensa para él cuando se derrama en su garganta. Después, el omega lánguido y exhausto, lo recibe por segunda vez gimiendo como gatito, maullando como si estuviera en celo.</p><p>Su cadera golpea contra los redondos y suaves glúteos del omega, sus bolas chocando contra la carne pálida, lo empuja sin cesar sobre las frías hierbas y la mata que ha quedado un asco. Lo agarra con fuerza por las caderas contemplando cómo su polla entra y sale, aumenta el rito sintiéndose cerca, pero Steve, muy inconvenientemente empieza acariciarse a sí mismo.</p><p>—No —se detiene y no da tiempo de reclamos pues gira al omega boca arriba apresando sus manos contra el piso—. Te correrás solo con mi verga —algo dentro de él se enciende. Steve abre los ojos como plato, se ve que va a protestar pero en vez de eso gimotea, desconfigura el rostro en deleite cuando vuelve tenerlo dentro moviéndose bruscamente. El rubio se arquea, el cuello hacia atrás dejando expuesta tan preciada y delicada zona. Cuello, garganta, laringe, tráquea… Bucky puede ver su vulnerabilidad por completo y eso le estruja el corazón.</p><p>*</p><p>Se pone alerta cuando escucha ruidos fuera de la madriguera, una risita aguda se hace más presente como un claro incentivo. Frunce el ceño, se escabulle del lecho con cuidado de no despertar al rubio a su lado. Se coloca su capa encima por ser de madrugada y sale con cautela al identificar aquella esencia.</p><p>Apenas da un paso fuera del umbral y es derribado haciendo que trague tierra, un peso encima sobre la espalda con una navaja en la garganta, se le eriza el vello de la nuca al reconocer a la alfa.</p><p>—<em>Tovarich, </em>que lento te has vuelto.</p><p>—Quítate de encima.</p><p>Ella obedece guardando su perfecta cuchilla afilada.</p><p>Se levanta, se sacude mientras contempla a <em>su tovarich. </em>Sigue igual de bonita, igual de preciosa, con el largo cabello rojo como fuego, el flequillo a la altura de las cejas, la nariz pequeña y los labios delgados, sus ropas negras resaltando más su cabello y blanca piel.</p><p>—El ejército Rojo te busca. Solo viene a avisar —ella le dice mirándose la uñas largas.</p><p>Y confirma que sigue siendo igual de arisca, poco tacto y actitud indiferente a simple vista.</p><p>—No seas así, Nat —una segunda voz femenina resuena y la figura de un mujer del vuelo de la pelirroja, con la diferencia del lindo cabello rubio cenizo atado en un chongo, se une a ellos surgiendo de las sombras. Es la omega unida a su <em>tovarich. </em>Yelena, así se hace llamar, y alude como Natasha o Natalia a la pelirroja, depende de su estado, aunque al principio su<em> tovarich</em> mascullaba irritada.</p><p>
  <em>—Natalia, porque es un nombre de invierno y eres una desgraciada—. Yelena le dijo una vez cuando ya estaban unidas.</em>
</p><p>A él le daba igual, ellos no necesitaban un nombre, solo la misión es lo que importaba. Pero desde entonces su<em> tovarich</em> empezó a cambiar muy sutilmente. Y el murmullo del albedrío propio más el desmán incontable de sus amos, comenzó a surgir entre ellos la ansiada necesidad de los cantos libres a la luna.</p><p>—Vamos hacia el sur como quedamos pero Nat detectó tu esencia a mitad del camino.</p><p>—Entonces no es cierto lo del ejército rojo —mira a la pelirroja sin molestarse, la conoce y sabe cuanto le gusta el drama.</p><p>Yelena niega con la cabeza y la pelirroja se limita alzar los hombros—; Ups, mentí.</p><p>—Me da gusto volver a verte —es honesto, se acerca a la alfa y junta sus frentes; afecto, estima, lealtad e incontables cosas más que hay entre ellos—. Te extrañé.</p><p>—Yo también, <em>tovarich. </em>—Cuando se separan, ella tiene leves arrugas sobre la pequeña nariz.</p><p>—Hueles raro —se inclina de nuevo para olfatearlo—. Más dulce —se separa llevándose un dedo a la nariz—; ¿Te has apareado?</p><p>Va hablar pero la pelirroja se le adelanta exaltada.</p><p>—¿Por qué dejas que un omega deje su olor sobre de ti como si fuera-? —ella calla de repente y Bucky dirige su mirada hacia donde están posados los ojos de la pelirroja.</p><p>Steve aparece saliendo del nido, todavía se está acomodando la capa larga sobre los hombros cuando camina hacia ellos. Sonríe y se coloca a su lado saludando amablemente a las dos mujeres.</p><p>—¿Lo has marcado? —La pelirroja ignora estrepitosamente el saludo, alza la voz sin ocultar su desaprobación.</p><p>Steve, a su lado, se tensa sin lograr disimular su incomodidad.</p><p>Frunce el ceño ante la actitud tan defensiva de su <em>tovarich</em>, y toma la mano de Steve entrecruzando los dedos—; Él es Steve —dice —, soy su alfa y él mi omega.</p><p>Natalia sigue como estatua, no la culpa pero tampoco esperaba tal desdén. Es decir, los vínculos y lazos son un estorbo, lo presenció con la misma propia pelirroja, pues desde que Yelena apareció, Natasha se comportaba como una loba mansa, tope y ridícula., pero después, después apareció Steve.</p><p>—<em>Tovarich</em> —habla de nuevo ante el continuo e incómodo silencio, ella le mira con ojos difíciles de interpretar. Aprieta la mano del rubio, y pasa con dificultad la saliva—. Mi nombre es Bucky —declara ante la ya estupefacción de las dos mujeres.</p><p>Todo empeora cuando conocen a Ellie.</p><p>—No es tuya —Natasha dice fría y cruel. Steve lo nota mas no dice nada, todos lo notan e incluso la pequeña Ellie que si bien no logra comprender la magnitud de aquellas palabras, el tono repulsa de la pelirroja hace que la cachorra se meta atrás de las piernas del omega.</p><p><em>Suficiente</em>. Cabreado, la toma del brazo alejándose de los demás</p><p>—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —sisea.</p><p>—¿Qué te pasa a ti, <em>Bucky</em>? —mofa su nombre—. ¿Por qué tomaste a un omega con un cacharro?</p><p>No va a mentir que es muy raro que un alfa se vincule con un omega ya con crías, pero él no ve lo abominable en ello.</p><p>Ella tuerce la boca—; No es tuya —repite, cejas rojizas arrugadas con fiereza.</p><p>—Yo no te juzgue cuando fuiste por Yelena dando la espalda a los rojos. —Nunca se había enojado así con ella y ahora no sabe cómo canalizarlo.</p><p>—No te atrevas a comparar, ya sé lo que estás pensando, si me importa mucho lo que te pase.</p><p>Entonces la suelta del brazo, respira no sabiendo llevar su enojo con ella. <em>Tovarich, </em>de estrecha amistad y lealtad, clave de su supervivencia. Sin ella, él no estuviera aquí en estos momentos.</p><p>—Son mi paquete, ellos son míos así como yo de ellos —declara con voz tranquila pero firme.</p><p>Ella, después de unos momentos de silencio, suspira cansadamente, niega con la cabeza y pregunta—; ¿por qué lo hiciste?</p><p>Lo medita un poco, sabe la respuesta pero tal vez le aterre, y busca las palabras más inválidas—; No lo sé.</p><p>—No, si lo sabes —Natasha le conoce tan bien como la pala de su mano.</p><p>Entonces gira, Steve que está ahí parado platicado con la otra omega, este debió sentir su mirada y ve a su dirección para sonreirle tenuemente antes de volver hacia Yelena.</p><p>Tal vez fue su terquedad, o sus agallas, sus ojos azules, o sus labios, el olor a miel con almendras, tal vez fue esa sensación de <em>libertad</em> que le transmite, pero a la vez sus besos que lo encadenan. La forma en cómo le mira, le sonríe, le habla...</p><p>—Él es mi luna, <em>tovarich </em>—es casi un suspiro.</p><p>Natasha le deja de ver, todos quieres una luna, como los lobos libres que aúllan al astro nocturno—.Ya veo —le dice en un hilo de voz, y medio le sonríe antes de dar media vuelta. Bucky la ve perderse tras los arbusto y grandes troncos del bosque.</p><p>Yelena sigue ahí, juega con Ellie e incluso les ayuda a preparar los alimentos para la mañana. Y cuando se sientan alrededor del fogón, la pelirroja reaparece trayendo con si una ardilla muerta. </p><p>—Está bien —Steve lo detiene cuando se pone de pie.</p><p>Trata de ignorarlo y seguir con su camino, pero Steve no le suelta la mano, Bucky no esta para su terquedad.</p><p>—No tardo —es seco, usa su voz de alfa por primera vez, odia usar ese tono cuando no es en la intimidad. Hay pasmo y confusión en el rostro del rubio, Steve baja la mirada y lo suelta del brazo sin decir más.</p><p>—<em>Natalia </em>—su llamado es frío, ella se ha sentado a despellejar el animal a unos cuanto metros del fogón.</p><p>—No te voy a dar, tu caza lo tuyo —quita la piel del lomo y se lleva los dedos ensangrentados a la boca lamiendo la sangre.</p><p>—La estás asustando.</p><p>La pelirroja gira y él señala a Ellie, sentada a un lado de Steve, los observa con ojos escandalizados.</p><p>Natasha suelta una tenue risita, se sacude las manos salpicando el suelo con gotas rojas —; Tampoco carne ¿eh? —su tono es una tanto melancólico, no le ve, tiene los ojos fijos en el animal muerto—; ya nada va a ser como antes ¿verdad, <em>tovarich</em>?</p><p>—Lo siento… perdóname.</p><p>Ella se levanta sin decir más y se va nuevamente llevándose el animal.</p><p>Comen en silencio, están terminando cuando la pelirroja, después de un rato, llega en silencio sentándose a lado de Yelena.</p><p>—Ya le dije que si quiere ir a tierras bajas tiene que dejar la carne —Yelena dice dando un sorbo a la sopa de semillas refiriéndose a la pelirroja. Natasha tuerce la boca y se limita a hacer figuras en la tierra o a arrancar los tiernos pastos a su alcance.</p><p>—¿Ustedes no se han encontrado con los salvajes? —sigue la omega dejando su tazón a un lado.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —Bucky pregunta con severo recelo al recordar con odio tal suceso en el nido de <em>su</em> omega.</p><p>—Tuvimos que rodear la cordillera para evadirlos —interrumpe Natalia, observando como Ellie se levanta emocionada a jugar con una figura femenina de madera que Yelena le ha talló en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. Son muchos para ser casualidad —habla regresando la vista a sus uñas.</p><p>—Por cierto, hablando de sucesos no tan infortunios, al principio no estaba segura pero ahora... —sigue la omega acomodándose el chongo alto—. Tú me eres conocido —señala a Steve cambiando de tema por completo.</p><p>—No creo.</p><p>—Trece —la omega interrumpe al rubio incluso llamando la atención de la alfa pelirroja—. La alfa de la celda trece que escapó sorprendentemente y después regresó a liberar a todos los demás, incluyéndome, del cráneo rojo… ella no lo hizo sola, la acompañaba un omega —termina y Bucky percibe cómo el Steve se tensa a su lado.</p><p>—Después nos lideraron hasta las tierras del norte. Donde te conocí —esto último, Yelena menciona girando hacia la pelirroja.</p><p>Steve sonríe como única respuesta. Bucky lo ve de reojo y nota como algo cambia en el omega, como si una estaca que ha estado enterrada por un largo tiempo, la movieran de repente levantado las cicatrices.</p><p>—Como sea, nosotras seguiremos nuestro viaje por la mañana ahora que el invierno ha pasado, y sigo pensando que es mejor ir en mandada que en par o peor, con un cachorro—Yelena continua, Bucky apenas la oye pues Steve se ha apago de repente.</p><p>El rubio no habla mucho después de eso, va que aquí para allá haciendo cualquier cosa que mantenga las manos ocupadas. Bucky lo sigue, ya turbado, cuando se adentra a la madriguera con dos costales de semillas.</p><p>—¿Steve? —se coloca detrás de él.</p><p>—Yelena tiene razón —habla sin mirarle, cerrando unos de los costales con semillas—. Las manadas de las montañas... —se refiere a los grupos salvajes pero Steve no va a utilizar esa palabra— ...el mismo invierno los ha empujado y será irremediable que lleguen aquí. Pienso que deberíamos movernos, Buck, es una buena oportunidad ahora que se ha descongelado la mayor parte del terreno —sigue con su labor evitando verle mucho tiempo.</p><p>—Steve…</p><p>—¿mmm?</p><p>—¿Te he ofendido? —su olor repuntado de una forma abrupta le indica que esta incómodo, su rehuir a su mirar le dice que es con él, y su disimulo a su acelerada habla le refiere agobio.</p><p>Busca mil razones y miles le sobran, miles le faltan.</p><p>—Tú no podrías ofenderme —Steve corrige, le mira por fin sin enojo aparente.</p><p>—Entonces ¿qué es lo que te aflige? —toma su rostro con suavidad con ambas manos. Steve ve al suelo, tiene las cejas arrugadas como si estuviera conteniendo un puchero.</p><p>—Sharon...—el rubio traga duro después de un momento.</p><p>
  <em>Sharon</em>
</p><p>—… fue nuestra última misión. Ellie tenía un año…yo… yo no puede hacer nada…</p><p>Bucky entiende de inmediato, y ahora se puede imaginar lo que es perder a alguien con quien se ha enlazado.</p><p>—Lo siento, lo siento —el rubio se aparta aún con los ojos al piso, se cubre el rostro con las palmas y ahí en contra de ellas, se escucha como inhala y exhala profundamente.</p><p>—Creo que soy yo el que te ha ofendido, Buck —Steve habla después de un leve silencio, su voz ya sin estragos, pero con pesar latente.</p><p>Lo va a negar, pero Steve se le adelanta;</p><p>—Natasha tiene razón, me marcaste… yo realmente no pensé que... —a Steve se le llenan súbitamente los ojos de lágrimas y calla de golpe, Bucky le ve tragar con coraje el llanto acumulado.</p><p>—No, Steve... —se acerca sintiendo el pesar del omega a través del lazo, hay mucha tristeza ahí, mucha culpa, pero también enojo que no se había imaginado. Steve cree que ha sido un tipo de infortunio para él. Así lo interpreta, así el omega le hace sentir. ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar eso?</p><p>No es bueno con las palabras, no sabe cómo decirle que él se ha vuelto su luna, a quien le ha de dedicar su cantos ya como un ser libre. No sabe expresarlo y eso lo hace enojarse con sí mismo, entonces, como la única forma que encuentra de expresar todo eso, junta sus frentes, y se quedan ahí respirando el mismo aire hasta que ambas reparaciones se acoplan en un ritmo más tranquilo, es algo que aparenta ser muy mecánico, como si ya lo hubieran hecho un sin fin de veces. Steve descansa su frente sobre su hombro después de un rato. Bucky lo abraza besándole la hebras doradas y sobándole la espalda, Steve suspira cuando le presiona los dedos contra la marca que lleva en el cuello.</p><p>—Eres mío, Steve —declara en voz alta al fin, importándole poco si está siendo egoísta y ruin, pero Steve no le dice nada, solo alza la cabeza fijando esos azules que le retan—, y yo soy tuyo—, termina y Steve le besa.</p><p>*</p><p>Dos días después emprenden marcha a tierras más seguras y fértiles.</p><p>Natalia va por delante marcando el paso, abriendo camino e inspeccionado el terreno. Se adelanta, corre y regresa con ellos dando la mejor ruta, y deja a relucir su asombrosa resistencia física y sus piernas ligeras y fuertes.</p><p>Yelena va en segundo, con un pequeño morral que cuelga del hombro, con la mano sobre la frente enfocando a lo lejos cada vez que le pelirroja se aleja.</p><p>Steve va tras la omega, un bolso que le cruza por el pecho donde guarda un par de mantas y las frutos en los compartimientos así como sus pocas pertenencias que tenía en la madriguera.</p><p>Bucky va al último protegiendo la retaguardia, con Ellie cargando por delante por medio de un arnés que cruza en forma de equis.</p><p>Su viaje se prolonga durante días hasta que llegan a campos más abiertos donde son más susceptibles. Aquella tarde paran en una zona rodeada por arbustos y árboles, no creen encontrar otro lugar así, entonces deciden pasar ahí la noche.</p><p>Los rayos del sol todavía iluminan con perfecta luz cuando Natasha se levanta del suelo donde estaba sentada bebiendo agua llamando la atención a todos.</p><p>Bucky, que agudiza los sentidos, puede escucha el galopeo de cabellos.</p><p>—Hay que movernos —dice levantado a Ellie del suelo.</p><p>Se ocultan tras los arbustos más altos por la pendiente esperando que los jinetes sigan con su camino. Amigos o enemigos no se quieren arriesgar. Por sus ojos pasa cincos personas montadas a caballo, traen lanzas, escudos y hachas.</p><p>—Tres betas y dos alfas —Natasha murmura.</p><p>Ellos se van levantando polvo tras ellos.</p><p>—Iré primero —menciona la pelirroja saliendo del escondite. Baja la pendiente con cuidado hasta llegar al terreno más abierto. Minutos pasan sin algún percance.</p><p>—Buck, hay betas entre ellos, no debemos confiarnos.</p><p>Sabe a lo que Steve se refiere, ellos no pueden determinar a betas con el olfato.</p><p>Esperan un poco más para que decidan salir, sin embargo, apenas pisa terreno abierto y una correa le cae al cuello cortándole el flujo de aire, el lazo le jala haciéndolo caer de seco hacia atrás.</p><p>—¡Bucky! —Steve grita y él agradece que Ellie se haya quedado con el rubio. No ve exactamente que pasa al tener la cabeza en el suelo y a velocidad luz, fácil cuenta seis manos sobre de él inmovilizándolo. Steve nunca llega.</p><p>Lucha pero es golpeado brutalmente en la nuca y costillas.</p><p>—¡Ya basta!</p><p>Medio escucha a Steve, y los sollozos de Ellie hacen eco en su cabeza, pero le aprietan más la correa que empieza a perder la conciencia.</p><p>—Son dos alfas, dos omegas y la cachorra.</p><p>—Revisen sus caninos.</p><p>Alguien lo jala del cabello haciendo alzar la cabeza, y es como se da cuenta que Natasha está igual o peor que el, tres betas encima con un lazo alrededor del cuello. Los omegas rodeados por otros seis, apuntando con sus lanzas.</p><p>Un dedo grueso enguantado le abre la boca dejando ver sus dientes, el sabor a piel y tierra lo invade.</p><p>—Son <em>come carne</em>… ¡hay¡ —grita el tipo porque ha capturado su índice y medio entre los dientes—. ¡Hijo de perra! —lo golpea para poder liberarse de sus colmillos.</p><p>—¡Y basta! —No tiene ni idea de como Steve ha llegado a su lado, la inquietud le invade pero apenas es capaz meter aire a los pulmones.</p><p>—Póngales la mordaza —escucha y siente como le levantan el rostro por el cabello, Steve ha sido aportado con trabajos. Lo prefiere así, que él y Ellie están alejados y ruega por primera vez que Steve no sea terco.</p><p>Le colocan la mordaza dejando solo al descubiertos sus ojos. Lo obligan a levantarse aun con la correa apretando su cuello y las manos atadas.</p><p>—No hemos venido en son de guerra —Steve habla cargando Ellie e intentado llegar a su lado.</p><p>Natasha ya amordazada, también se la han obligado a parar, pero sangran de la frente y tiene los ojos desenfocados, se tambalea y si Yelena no hubiera llegado, la pelirroja hubiera azotado apenas con el primer paso.</p><p>—Son <em>come carne</em>, omega, tenemos órdenes de apresarlos. Tú y la otra omega junto con la cachorra son libres de irse.</p><p>—No son lo que piensan —Steve dialoga.</p><p>Pero ellos jalonean su cuello obligándole a caminar, y puede sentir como su garganta quema ante la falta de aire si no avanza con ellos.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo tenemos?</p><p>Una voz masculina interrumpe y el olor a madera llega a sus fosas nasales pese la mordaza, no le puede ver bien por las greñas sobre rostro y lo mareado que se encuentra, aquel alfa de tez oscura, baja de un caballo acercándose a ellos.</p><p>—Dos <em>come carne</em> y sus-</p><p>—¡¿Steve?! —el extraño medio ahoga un grito de sorpresa y expectación.</p><p>—Sam... —Steve murmura. Bucky no ve mucho pero reconoce que el rubio está turbado.</p><p>—Steve, ¿qué mierda?</p><p>Steve no responde, pero camina colocándose delante de él.</p><p>El corazón de Bucky galopa con fuerza pues tal acción de el rubio es de pura protección.</p><p>
  <em>Omega terco.</em>
</p><p>—¿Están contigo? —el alfa examina.</p><p>Steve, con Ellie a su lado, ladea su cuello dejando ver su marca.</p><p>Bucky ya está más que cabreando, gruñe contra el bozal y se jalonea en un intento de zafarse. Lo que no espera es que el alfa intruso haga un gesto raro con la mano, y de repente, quede libre de ataduras y mordaza.</p><p>*</p><p>—Después de la muerte de Sharon el paquete se disolvió. Sin <em>la</em> alfa y <em>el omega </em>todos parecieron perder la cabeza. Me tomó años volver a reagrupar a la manada, no a todos, desafortunadamente, el lobo solitarios siempre es presa fácil —el alfa que responde por nombre de Sam les cuenta camino hacia donde quien sabe donde. Steve parece confiar en él, entonces, optan por aceptar su hospitalidad. Bucky odia la situación, hubiera preferido seguir solos pero conoce a Steve, y tampoco quiere levantar las roces entre paquetes.</p><p>Natasha y él caminan a lado de sus omegas, rodeados de los betas que hace unos minutos los trataron como las peores bestias, Bucky no los culpa, es fama verdadera que han hecho por años los <em>come carne</em> del ejército rojo. Solo Ellie va montada a una yegua que guía Leila, la omega del tal Sam y alfa de la manda.</p><p>Les aportan un carpa para ellos y otra para Natasha y Yelena. Sam se disculpa por el tratado, les ofrece que se atiendan las lesiones ocasionadas por sus hombres, pero él se niega y apuesta que Natasha también lo hará.</p><p>—Es un viejo amigo, mío desde Sharon —le cuenta Steve viéndole enjuagar la sangre de la nariz y boca, después, el omega ungüenta una mezcla de hierbas que Leila trajo sobre la marcha violácea de su cuello, donde apretó la soga.</p><p>En silencio se deja hacer, con el cabello amarrado en un coleta mal hecha, los cálidos dedos del rubio le palpan con suavidad.</p><p>Observa a Ellie que duerme en su pequeño camastro al fondo de la carpa, acurrucada y segura entre mantas calientes, y un montón de pensamientos le invaden de repente.</p><p>—¿Querías llegar a ellos? —pregunta apenas alzado la voz sobre los sonidos nocturnos.</p><p>Steve se detiene, deja el ungüento sobre la pequeña mesa y se sienta a su lado sobre el lecho—; tenía pensado pasar el otoño e invierno en la madriguera, los cachorros son muy susceptible al frío.</p><p>—mmmm —murmura pensativo, Steve ya estaba muy cerca de encontrarse con su antigua manada, solo era cuestión de tiempo—. ¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste? —se refiere a que terminó el invierno y ellos siguieron ahí hasta la llegada de Natasha.</p><p>—Tú llegaste con el invierno —Steve responde en automático.</p><p>—¿Y..?</p><p>—Me trajiste bayas —pese que están a la penumbra con una única bombilla dando luz, la incitación del rubio es evidente.</p><p>Bucky sonríe complacido— ¿Y… qué más ? —se inclina rozando la nariz al hombro del omega.</p><p>Steve finge pensar—, y después follamos —le reprocha, le codea pero él no se deja, y en una disputa con risas suprimidas por no despertar a la cachorra, se alza gesticulando tumbar primero al otro sobre el lecho. Steve al final cede, Bucky se da cuenta que el rubio le gusta incitarlo y después ceder súbitamente.</p><p>Se le sube encima, le lame del mentón hasta la nariz entre abriendo los labios del rubio.</p><p>—Llegaste con el jodido invierno, Buck, y todo cambió —Steve alza la cabeza, le dice antes de besarlo.</p><p>*</p><p>Ellie juega con lo demás cachorros del paquete, ella parece hablar hasta por los codos y hace amigos muy rápido. Van en bola de aquí para allá por el terreno seguro, aprendiendo, practicando, preparándose. Nada que ver con la habitación roja que recuerda de cachorro. Ellie corre por los campos verdes, llena de tierra y paso, se arrastra acechando a otros de sus compañeros antes de brincarles encima.</p><p>Ellos se reúnen con Sam, les enseña el perímetro en un mapa, los roles que hay distribuidos entre los betas, alfas y omegas para conservar la integridad y seguridad de la manada.</p><p>Steve, reconocido por varios de los integrantes, toma rápidamente voz entre ellos, con tono firme pero claro, postura erguida con una quietud que llega ser desconcertante. Bucky nota como otros alfas se estiran al recibir opiniones sensatas de un omega.</p><p>Steve es un líder, un sol que brilla con facilidad. Todo lo contrario a él como el lobo solitario. Entonces entiende su rol, recargado al fondo con los brazos cruzados contemplando la desenvoltura del rubio; cuidará al omega desde las sombras.</p><p>—¿Nos dejas un momento, Steve? —ordena Sam cuando todos se han ido siendo ellos los últimos—, influyes mucho en su comportamiento.</p><p>Steve le ve no muy seguro, pero Bucky asiente débilmente, solo así Steve sale dejándolos solos.</p><p>—¿Entonces para qué eres bueno? —Sam pregunta enrollando el mapa con sus manos.</p><p>—Depende —es cortante.</p><p>—¿Depende de qué?</p><p>—De la amenaza.</p><p>En alfa le ve por largos segundos ante su ligera y muy escondida advertencia. No va mentir, le molesta la cercanía que tiene con Steve.</p><p>No obstante, Sam sonríe abiertamente aparentemente divertido.</p><p>—Está bien —el alfa dice rodeando la mesa y se recarga en ella cruzando los brazos—. Ayudarás a la vigilancia.</p><p>No dice nada, espera con semblante impasible que continúe.</p><p>—Hay dos recorrido básicos, uno al alba y otro al anochecer, nos turnamos cuando se envía grupos de exploración. Todo alfa es apartado si el omega entra en celo o los cachorros tiene días de nacidos.</p><p>—¿Algo más?</p><p>—No.</p><p>Gira lo talones rumbo a la salida pero la voz del alfa lo detiene.</p><p>—Bienvenido, Bucky. Si Steve te aceptó ha de ser por algo.</p><p>Esa noche, todos, un aproximado de veinte seis personas -alfas, omegas y betas-, cenan en conjunto alrededor de un fogón enorme, hay cantos a la luna, bailes y aguamiel. Una manada pequeña pero muy ruidosa. Y de no ser por Natasha que también los mira con suma extrañeza, se huebra sentido el único pinto pese que Steve nunca se apartó de su lado.</p><p>*</p><p>Una semana y Natasha se une al su grupo de vigilancia. Alivio y melancolía al estar de nuevo con su<em> Tovarich, </em>lado a lado, en perfecta sincronía, como un cuerpo que se mueve frente a un espejo. Y se burla tan desgraciado como puede llegar a ser cuando ella libera a un conejo de una trampa. Natasha lo fulmina con la mirada y se le lanza encima cuando su burla se prolonga, los demás los rodean incitado la pelea <em>amistosa </em>sin vencedor aparente.</p><p>Una tarde Steve sale de rutina por el perímetro junto con Leila y tres más. Sam le llama mientras está sentado sobre una roca afilando su vieja navaja.</p><p>—Es un pequeño baúl que pude recuperar —le dice cuando entran a la carpa donde guardan algunas armas y utensilios.</p><p>Lo abre para descubrir un sin fin de dibujos, libros, y un escudo de forma circular hecho le laminas de madera encoladas entre sí, el interior forrado de un cuero fino y una abrazadera de bronce en el centro con una correa de cuero en el borde. El exterior cubierto por una lámina de bronce opaco decorado con una estrella en el centro.</p><p>—Es el escudo de Steve —Sam le dice pero a él se distrae al notar un peculiar dibujo, el único a color, y supone que fue entintado por pinturas silvestres. Si antes pensaba que Ellie se parecía a Steve, ahora sabe que es la viva imagen que aquella alfa de nombre Sharon.</p><p>*</p><p>Steve toma el escudo nuevamente, ajusta varios detalles y lo balancea. Sam tenía razón, el rubio se mueve con él con tal armonía como si fuera una extensión de su brazo.</p><p>Por la noche, Steve se sienta frente al fogón y avienta todos los dibujos del baúl. Bucky lo acompaña en silencio observando el crujir de la leña, y se agacha para tomar el único dibujo a color, apartado del montón que va al fuego.</p><p>—¿La extrañas? —dice sonando más dolido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Observa la imagen; el cabello largo, lacio y rubio de la alfa, sus labios delgados y los ojos como los de Ellie, verdes aguamarina que destronan a cualquiera, y se siente patético al sentirse se esta forma tan recelosa.</p><p>Steve niega echando el último montón de papel al fuego—. Solo son buenos recuerdos los que me invaden. No hay más que eso. Ella ahora pertenece a las constelaciones que nos observan —el rubio mira hacia al cielo estrellado.</p><p>Esa noche el cielo nocturno está extrañamente más cerca con la luna llena tan brillante que alumbra incluso a las sombras.</p><p>*</p><p>Steve se corta el cabello, le había crecido bastante con el pasar el tiempo y ahora lo trae de nuevo como cuando lo vio la primera vez.</p><p>Ha sido Natasha la culpable de tal acto dándole mejor uso a sus cuchillas y navajas que siempre tare escondidas por ahí entre sus ropas negras. Bucky al principio se niega pero al final accede y el cabello le queda revoltoso por debajo de la barbilla.</p><p>La pelirroja le hace un hermosa trenza a Ellie y cuando la cachorra se va contenta, su <em>tovarich</em>, aventándole una manzana, le dice;</p><p>—Tienes razón.</p><p>Bucky muerde la manzana jugosa.</p><p>—Es tuya —ella le mira casi con ternura, y él tiene de masticar más lento, gira en dirección de la pequeña que juega en la tierra.</p><p>—Hace el mismo gesto que tú —Natasha le toca la frente en medio de sus cejas—, y su gruñido es igual de pobre al tuyo cuando eras cachorro —ella sonríe dejando ver sus perfecto dientes blancos, le arrebata la manzana la muerde antes de regresársela e irse de ahí.</p><p>*</p><p>La estación cambia y los días son más largos y las lluvias prevalecen. Es una noche cuando Steve no se levanta del lecho y él detecta la miel con almendras más penetrante casi haciéndolo salivar.</p><p>Steve con la frente sudorosa, lo mira diciéndolo todo con esos azules suplicantes, y él no puede creer que el pánico le invada. Ellie está ahí y Steve está apunto de entrar en brazos del libido.</p><p>Tomando toda la fuerza de su voluntad, se lleva a una Ellie semidormida con Natasha y Yelena. Y es hasta ahora que se da cuenta el por qué las carpas tiene distancias considerables unas entre otras, el camino se le hace eterno y pesado, y pese que Steve ya esta en celo, su olor se pierde pasando los cinco metros, ahora también entiende las gruesas telas que Sam insiste conseguir para las carpas.</p><p>Natasha capta de inmediato, y le dice que cuidará de Ellie y los alrededores con el propósito que no sean molestado, además Sam tiene reglas severa para estas situaciones. No puede articular más palabra ante la tremenda inquietud que le aqueja, la boca seca y su mente invadida por Steve.</p><p>Cuando llega Steve ya está desnudo, boca abajo frotándose débilmente contra las mantas. Se deleita ante aquella vista, se embriaga con aquel aroma que lo seduce, su oídos se aturden por los aquellos gimoteos. Steve se mueve de tal forma contra las cobijas que hipnotizan sus ojos. Como el acero atraído hacia el imán, como la gravedad que hace efecto sobre las cosas haciéndolas caer. El juicio se le nubla por completo, ciego del raciocinio dando paso a un apetito insaciable que nunca había sentido. Es frenesí, delirio y un enfermizo deseo.</p><p>Steve lo acaba, lo consume, le hacen olvidar quién es.</p><p>Tres días donde lo único que puede pesar es el omega, tenerlo, gozarlo y satisfacerlo. Steve, su cuerpo caliente, pegajoso y adolorido. Bello y hermoso, cuando lo monta, cuando lo llama, cuando le ruega y se arquea para él. Maúlla su nombre y palabras que son estímulos; <em>más</em>… <em>más rápido...</em>, <em>si así...</em>, <em>tu nudo..., alfa…, por favor…, Buck</em>…<em> Bucky…</em></p><p>Sus cuerpos colisionan, se funden, se adoran.</p><p>*</p><p>Elie está al borde de las lágrimas, puja apretando con fuerza la muñeca de madera que Yelena de dio, escondiendo su carita contra el hombro de Steve cuando le carga.</p><p>Nasha se va. Yelena se va. Ellas se van a seguir con su camino.</p><p>—El siguiente mes será el cuarto otoño de Elie, ¿por qué no esperan? —intenta.</p><p>—No tientes <em>tovarich, </em>ya lo hemos decidido.</p><p>—Cuídense mucho —dice al fin sabiendo que no podrá convencerlas.</p><p>Natasha junta sus frentes, cierran los ojos quedándose así por unos instantes en silencio, como cuando eran cachorros encerrados en un cuarto frío y húmedo y lo único que tenían eran uno al otro.</p><p>—Eres un buen hombre, <em>tovarich</em>—ella le murmura con tal ternura antes de separarse haciendo que los ojos le ardan.</p><p>Ellas se van, así son, así siempre ha sido Natasha, un espíritu indomable del bosque como el viento. Corre como la llama de fuego sobre pastizales secos, voraz y hermosa a la vez.</p><p>*</p><p>Las hojas secan caen como copos de nieve adornado y cambiando el paisaje por completo, ahora las tonalidades cafés abundan con los fuertes vientos. Esa noche, los dos llegan casados, Steve deja el escudo y se sienta a su lado oliendo a tierra y sudor, pero el olor miel con avena sigue ahí, intacto y fresco, <em>libre</em>.</p><p>Será invierno pronto y después primavera. Los peligros siguen acechando y ellos siguen sobreviviendo dándole sentido a todo. Un ciclo finito a su existencia donde viven cada día acumulando memorias y recuerdos.</p><p>Y Steve le besa frente al fuego y bajo el cielo nocturno, sus labios salados y secos, frota su nariz contra la suya.</p><p>—Steve —susurra tan suave y despacio con la luna de testigo.</p><p>
  <em>—¿Cómo te llamas, omega?</em>
</p><p>Por que vendrán más días, porque <em>han</em> pasado días.</p><p>
  <em>—Steve</em>
</p><p>Lo sigue repitiendo en su mente.</p><p>
  <em>Steve.</em>
</p><p>Como una canción a la luna llena.</p><p>
  <em>Steve.</em>
</p><p>Igual de fuerte, igual de insistente.</p><p>
  <em>Steve.</em>
</p><p>Acaricia cada letra con los labios, ante esos azules que lo atraviesan, escuchando el canto eterno que le profesa. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>